blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Race Car Superstar/Gallery/1
Prologue: Meeting Swoops S2E16 Opening in Axle City.png S2E16 Special guest credit.png S2E16 Blaze passing trucks.png|"Excuse us!" S2E16 It's me, AJ.png|Hey there. It's me, AJ. And guess what? S2E16 Blaze has a new friend.png|Blaze is taking me to meet his new friend. S2E16 Blaze wants the viewer to meet his new friend.png|Yep. And I just can't wait for you to meet him. Now hold on. S2E16 Blaze reaches the park.png S2E16 Blaze stops by the skate rink.png S2E16 Blaze "Here we are".png|"Ta-da! Here we are!" S2E16 AJ confused.png|"This is where we're meeting your friend." S2E16 Where's the friend.png|"But there aren’t any other trucks here." S2E16 The friend is a helicopter.png|"That's because he's not a truck, he's a helicopter." S2E16 AJ "No way!".png|"No way. Let's look for him." S2E16 Find a helicopter.png|Where do you see a helicopter? S2E16 Swoops' debut.png S2E16 Swoops flies over to Blaze.png|Yah to the hoo-hoo-hoo! S2E16 Blaze introduces Swoops.png S2E16 Swoops greets Blaze.png S2E16 AJ "We get to ride with you?".png S2E16 Hop in.png|You know it. C'mon. S2E16 Blaze jumps into Swoops.png S2E16 Blaze gets in Swoops.png S2E16 Blaze "Ready for takeoff!".png S2E16 Swoops taking off.png S2E16 Swoops flies into the air.png S2E16 Swoops does a loop-de-loop.png S2E16 Swoops close to the screen.png S2E16 Swoops drops into the clouds.png S2E16 AJ "This is awesome!".png S2E16 Blaze "What a ride!".png S2E16 Swoops "Something you two have gotta see".png Welcome to VelocityVille S2E16 Swoops approaching a city.png S2E16 VelocityVille revealed.png S2E16 Swoops flies toward VelocityVille.png S2E16 Swoops "Welcome to VelocityVille!".png|"Blaze. AJ. Welcome to..." S2E16 More of VelocityVille.png|"VelocityVille!" S2E16 AJ astounded at VelocityVille.png|Ooh. VelocityVille. S2E16 VelocityVille structures.png S2E16 Purple race car appears.png S2E16 Purple race car zooms away.png S2E16 AJ "Did you see that?".png S2E16 Blaze "And look".png S2E16 Green race car jumps in the air.png S2E16 Two race cars jump over a hill.png S2E16 Rally and Dash appear.png S2E16 Dash pulls ahead of Rally.png S2E16 Dash taking the lead.png S2E16 Rally takes the lead.png S2E16 Swoops flies over Rally and Dash.png S2E16 AJ "I wanna race with those guys".png S2E16 Blaze "So do I".png S2E16 Swoops "I knew you two would like this place".png S2E16 Swoops goes in for a landing.png S2E16 Swoops comes to a stop.png S2E16 Blaze gets off.png S2E16 Swoops "Any time, Blaze".png S2E16 Swoops "Have fun".png S2E16 Blaze starts exploring VelocityVille.png S2E16 Blaze rides on one of VelocityVille's roads.png S2E16 AJ astounded "This is awesome!".png|"This is awesome!" S2E16 Blaze sees race cars going fast.png|"Everyone here is going so fast." S2E16 Blaze "You said it".png|"You said it. Look." S2E16 Mail carrier going fast.png S2E16 Letter going into mailbox.png S2E16 Mail carrier welcomes Blaze to VelocityVille.png S2E16 Blaze says thanks.png S2E16 Pizza car going fast.png S2E16 Pizza car passes Blaze.png S2E16 Blaze joins two more race cars.png S2E16 Blaze really astounded.png S2E16 Granny cars going fast.png S2E16 Granny cars greet Blaze.png S2E16 Granny cars jump a gap.png S2E16 Blaze "In this town".png|"Wow! In this town..." S2E16 Blaze joined by Rally, Dash and Fender.png|"Everyone gets to go fast!" Enter Speedrick S2E16 Blaze and race cars drive to another plaza.png S2E16 Speedrick appears.png|"Stop! Stop right there!" S2E16 Speedrick stops everyone.png|"No more racing around, not for any of you!" S2E16 Rally, Dash and Fender stunned by Speedrick's reply.png S2E16 Speedrick "I'm the only one who gets to go fast".png S2E16 Blaze "And who are you?".png|And who are you? S2E16 Speedrick "Who am I?!".png S2E16 Speedrick introduces himself.png S2E16 Speedrick "Put on the brakes".png S2E16 Blaze and race cars watch Speedrick leave.png S2E16 Rally, Dash and Fender disappointed.png S2E16 Blaze cheering up the race cars.png|"Hey. You don't have to let that guy boss you around. It's not up to him who gets to go fast." S2E16 Blaze "Get to go as fast".png|"You're race cars. You should all get to go fast as you want." S2E16 Rally, Dash and Fender feel better.png S2E16 Rally, Dash and Fender zip past Blaze.png S2E16 Rally inviting Blaze to race.png S2E16 Blaze follows the race cars.png Racing their own way/Blaze On! S2E16 Blaze and race cars head for a hill.png S2E16 Blaze and race cars drive up a hill.png S2E16 Blaze passes Dash.png S2E16 Blaze passes Rally.png S2E16 Granny car joining in.png S2E16 Blaze and granny car side by side.png S2E16 Blaze and race cars jump a gap.png S2E16 Pizza car joining in.png S2E16 Pizza car gets out a pizza.png S2E16 Pizza slice flying through the air.png S2E16 Blaze eating the pizza.png S2E16 Mark Setgo watering flowers.png S2E16 Blaze and race cars speed past Mark.png S2E16 Mark Setgo joining in.png S2E16 Blaze drives on a banked turn.png S2E16 Road cones up ahead.png S2E16 Blaze knocks over the road cones.png S2E16 Road cones fly through the air.png S2E16 Road cones land on Blaze's hood.png S2E16 Mail car joining in.png S2E16 Blaze leading the race cars.png S2E16 Dash doing a flip.png S2E16 Blaze and race cars jump at the camera.png To return to the Race Car Superstar episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries